Feu et sang
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Drabbles) Défi des 50 drabbles. [UA] Leur monde est divisé en plusieurs catégories d'âme-soeur et le but ultime est de trouver la sienne. Malheureusement, des accidents arrivent... [Multi-couples] Murphy, Jasper, Raven, Finn, Jackson and Miller présents pour l'instant.
1. Ardoise

Hey !

Donc, nouveau fandom et, pour changer un peu, je commence doucement :D

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 440**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de The 100

* * *

 _Ardoise_

 _(Teinte de gris, la solitude)_

Murphy se réveilla en entendant des grommellements. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il put voir Jasper, dos au miroir et face à lui. Ce dernier détourna son regard de la glace pour le poser sur lui. Il était furieux. Murphy avait rarement vu une telle expression sur son visage. Il ne posa pourtant pas de question, ne faisant qu'hausser un sourcil. Cela sembla enrager Jasper.

« Est-ce que tu vois ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Oh. Un sourire malicieux vint décorer les lèvres du plus âgés des deux.

« Tu n'aimes pas mon petit cadeau ?

\- Espèce de... J'ai l'air d'un sapin de Noël !

\- Un sapin très sexy. »

Pour le prouver, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps presque entièrement nu de son amant. Les cuisses musclées, le torse fin, la gorge pâle... Tout était recouvert de jolies marques rouges ou même violacées. La nuit dernière avait été... comment dire ? Longue et agitée. Il avait pris tout son temps pour parsemer ce corps divin de sa présence.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne penses pas en avoir assez fait ?

\- Il reste un petit morceau de peau intacte près de tes côtes. »

La furie de Jasper commençait doucement à retomber. Il n'avait pas dû se réveiller beaucoup plus tôt que Murphy. Maintenant, il semblait juste passablement agacé.

« Tu sais que Monty ne me laissera jamais tranquille. Bon sang, j'ai un suçon juste sur la pomme d'Adam ! Je croyais que...

\- Et j'ai cru comprendre hier soir que tu n'avais rien contre. »

Oui, Murphy prenait le risque d'énerver un peu plus son amant, parce qu'il savait ce que Jasper allait dire. Ils n'étaient pas censés poser des marques. Ils n'étaient pas censés coucher ensemble. Ils n'étaient même pas censés se voir. Jasper était trop bien pour lui, et Murphy n'allait faire que l'entrainer dans le bas-monde avec lui. Il savait très bien ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Il le méritait, évidemment. Même s'il avait essayé de se racheter, personne ne croyait vraiment aux secondes chances.

Excepté Jasper.

C'est pour ça qu'il était si précieux. C'est pour ça que Murphy était tombé pour lui. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas des âme-sœurs, mais le plus âgés n'avait jamais eu aucune chance à ses conneries. Jasper, lui, n'avait connu que très brièvement Maya, avant qu'elle ne meure d'un cancer.

C'est pourquoi Murphy s'autorisait aussi à espérer un peu. Peut-être que Jasper pourrait un jour surpasser sa douleur et sa perte pour le voir réellement. Et en attendant, il allait se faire un plaisir de lui rappeler sa présence.


	2. Tangerine

Et elle est de retour ! Wow :D

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 499**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de The 100

* * *

 _Tangerine_

 _(Teinte d'orange, la confiance)_

Nathan Miller avait toujours eu une pensée pour son âme-sœur. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne regarde le compteur sur son avant-bras.

13 : 7 : 25 : 58.

9 : 8 : 14 : 1.

3 : 12 : 10 : 27.

Ce fut le jour où il fut arrêté. Nate avait calculé qu'ils se rencontreraient lorsqu'il aurait environ dix-neuf ans. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait pardonné lors de ses 18 ans, qu'il retrouverait le confort de la vie familiale et qu'il aurait tout le loisir de se refondre dans la société avant de commencer à partager sa vie avec sa moitié.

Evidemment, Nathan n'avait pas prévu d'être envoyé à l'autre bout du monde. De risquer sa vie chaque jour en servant de cobaye. Personne ne leur avait expliqué le but de l'expérience, mais déjà six des leurs étaient morts. Les Cents semblaient tous avoir été spécialement choisis depuis le système, orphelins ou délinquants. Des enfants qui ne manqueraient probablement à personne.

Il leur avait fallu plus d'un an pour s'échapper, et seulement grâce à de l'aide extérieure. Pas plus de la moitié de leur groupe s'en était sortie vivante. Bellamy et Clarke, ceux qui avaient tout tenté pour les protéger, semblaient anéantis. Nathan pouvait comprendre.

Cependant, il faisait lui-même face à un léger problème.

0 : 0 : 0 : 0

Le jour du sauvetage, il avait été blessé en protégeant ceux qui s'échappaient. Il ne s'était réveillé que cinq jours plus tard, dans leur nouvelle maison. Les survivants des Cents avaient été très clairs sur le sujet : personne ne pourrait les séparer tant qu'ils n'en auraient pas décidé ainsi. Et Nate avait découvert son compteur à zéro, avec un flou total de qui avait été à ses côtés durant son sommeil.

Monty avait été clair. Lorsqu'il était venu le voir le premier soir de sa convalescence, Nathan avait déjà ses numéros arrêtés. En demandant à droite et à gauche, il avait réussi à réduire la liste à deux personnes.

Bryan, celui qui l'avait tiré de la maison de l'horreur, et Jackson, celui qui le soignait depuis.

Rien que pour ça, il aurait pu les épouser tous les deux. Surtout qu'aucun n'était moche. Il s'était donc retrouvé à chercher leur compagnie, essayant de déterminer lequel lui était supposément complémentaire. Au bout d'un mois, il avait craqué et avait embrassé Bryan. Juste pour confirmer que Jackson était bien le bon. Le blond en avait ri, avant de lui annoncer qu'un pari avait été fait parmi les Cents concernant le temps qu'il mettrait pour se rendre compte "des regards enamourés que lui envoyait le plus âgé". Apparemment, Bellamy avait gagné.

« Pourquoi portes-tu toujours des manches longues ? » avait-il finalement osé demander à Jackson.

Ce dernier avait alors relevé son pull, faisant apparaître les quatre zéros. Le sourire de Nathan avait été trop lumineux et plein d'espoir pour qu'il s'empêche de l'embrasser.

Clarke avait gagné le second pari.


	3. Safran

Et comme ça faisait longtemps, je vais en mettre un deuxième directement... Je suis pardonnée ? :D

* * *

OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)

Mots : 495

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de The 100

* * *

 _Safran_

 _(Teinte de jaune, l'infidélité)_

La claque retentit, et tous se retournèrent. Raven avait les poings serrés le long du corps, bouillonnante de rage. Finn se tenait la joue, la dévisageant. Il semblait confus. La scène en elle-même était assez surprenante car ils avaient apparemment passé toute leur enfance ensemble. Ils étaient inséparables et depuis peu, avaient même décidé de former un couple. Bellamy lança un coup d'œil à Clarke, puis s'approcha du duo.

« Un problème que je devrais savoir ?

\- Non. »

La réponse de Finn fut directe, même s'il semblait lui-même se poser la question. Bellamy dériva ses yeux sur la jeune femme, haussant un sourcil.

« Raven ? »

Elle sembla à grande peine contenir sa colère, se redressant pour toiser son amant et accessoirement meilleur ami : « Finn, ici présent, nous a trahi. »

Le concerné tressailli et fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas…

\- De quoi tu parles ? » le coupa Bellamy.

Il observa avec appréciation que Clarke avait fait évacuer la salle, se rapprochant maintenant du trio. Le fiasco de Wells leur avait servi de leçon.

« Finn essaye de contacter le personnel. »

La phrase tomba dans un silence de mort. Puis le brun se retrouva dos au mur, Bellamy l'y maintenant d'une poigne d'acier. Ses paupières plissées rendaient son regard plus furieux encore, mais il s'exprima d'une voix glaciale :

« Tu as une minute pour t'expliquer.

\- J'ai remarqué que nos vêtements abîmés disparaissaient et étaient remplacés. J'ai donc commencé à glisser des mots pour contacter la personne qui les reprenait. J'ai pensé qu'il y aurait bien une personne dans cette foutue maison pour ne pas être d'accord avec l'expérience ! »

Ce fut la main de Clarke sur le poignet libre de Bellamy qui lui fit lâcher prise. Finn resta cependant appuyé contre le mur, et Raven en retrait derrière leurs chefs.

« Tu aurais dû nous en parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Qui sait quel type de personne a reçu tes messages ? Si elle n'en a déjà pas parlé à ceux qui organisent tout ça ? Si nous n'aurons pas des représailles ? »

La voix de Clarke resta posée, mais les reproches étaient bien clairs. Finn baissa la tête, comme un enfant grondé par sa mère.

« Quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste que toi ne pourras jamais être mon âme-sœur. »

Raven sortit en tapant des pieds, laissant les trois autres digérer ses paroles. Finn semblait doucement se briser. Bellamy et Clarke soupirèrent intérieurement à l'idée de devoir gérer une rupture en plus de tous leurs problèmes.

Mais ils n'eurent pas à s'en soucier longtemps.

La rumeur se répandit comme un feu de forêt, Raven n'aidant pas, et Finn fut mis à l'écart du groupe. Bellamy garda tout de même un œil pour qu'aucune violence ne soit faite. Ils souffraient tous suffisamment, pas besoin de s'infliger plus par eux-mêmes.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme disparut trois jours plus tard, et ils ne le revirent jamais.

Raven resta rongée par la culpabilité.


End file.
